


An Archangel and a Prince Walk Into a Bar...

by AEpixie7



Series: Ineffable Bureaucracy [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Androgynous Beelzebub, Beelzebub Has a Vulva, But they're both bisexual, F/M, Gabriel has a penis, Ineffable Bureaucracy, Light BDSM, Non Graphic Description of Injury, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Smut, What Have I Done, Wing Kink, You can call it hetero I guess?, and they don't have genders so, fight me, i'd say i'm sorry but i'm really not, slight body horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 09:36:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19354327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AEpixie7/pseuds/AEpixie7
Summary: Gabriel fucks.That's it, that's the story.





	An Archangel and a Prince Walk Into a Bar...

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [【授权翻译】一位大天使和一个王子走进酒吧…](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19483987) by [GlaireG](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlaireG/pseuds/GlaireG), [KarrAdam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarrAdam/pseuds/KarrAdam)
  * Translation into 中文 available: [【翻译】大天使和地狱王子走进同一间酒吧](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20984099) by [Acyancat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acyancat/pseuds/Acyancat)



Beelzebub lounged sideways in her throne, growling angrily when some nameless demon dared to interrupt her brooding. She'd been grumpily lounging in that throne since Armageddon, fully aware that she should probably be doing something productive but damn it all… she'd worked so hard to bring about the end. She didn’t even really _want_ the bloody war, but she wanted something to _do._ Humans were tempting themselves into shit these days, it could leave a demon feeling entirely purposeless. The war had at least been the promise of some _excitement_ but noooooo. Stupid kid. As if he gets a say in what millions of demons do with their time just because his dad is so-and-so. 

That so-and-so being Satan but still. 

She snatched the little piece of paper from Nameless Demon Number 4 and snarled at him, making him trip over himself as he retreated. She unfolded the cursed thing and sighed. This was the most recent in a string of handwritten notes from Above. She already knew the general gist of this one based on the last 3. 

The first had said simply, 

_I could use a drink. -Gabriel._

_"Tell someone who cares,”_ had been her response. Strictly out loud, of course. She hadn't bothered to respond, simply chucked the note over her shoulder. 

_That was an invitation, numbskull._

That’s what the second note said. 

She had considered responding that time, but seeing as how she was very comfortable in her throne (not really, it was a horrendously stiff thing), she ripped the note in half and sprinkled it at her feet. 

The third note made her roll her eyes. 

_Stop ignoring me._

_“Always get what you want, don't you?”_ she'd said aloud, smirking as she allowed the note to fall out of her hand and drift innocently to the ground. 

That had been several weeks of correspondence. Which led her here- her leg hooked indecently over the armrest of her chair, snarling at the departing shadow of Nameless Demon Number… oh who the hell remembers anyway. 

This time Gabriel hadn’t spared any amount of decorum, the parchment rolled tightly and held closed by a wax seal, the symbol pressed into it by his pinky ring- an ornate uppercase letter “G” with wings on either side. So _gaudy._ So _cavalier._

_Alright fine. You drive a hard bargain. I'll buy. Sincerely, the Archangel Gabriel._

“Uuuuugh!” she growled, rolling her head back and flopping dramatically against her throne. 

“You're not gonna give up are you?” she murmured to herself, before miracling a pen and scribbling on the back of the parchment he'd sent. 

_Fucking FINE._

She crumpled up the paper into a ball and breathed Hellfire onto it, sending it directly into his office up in Heaven. The fact that it was still on fire when it hit his desk was an added bonus. 

She should’ve known he'd be late. _Nobody_ made Beelzebub wait. Except that asshat of an angel. 

“Sorry I'm late,” he said, unwrapping his scarf and placing it delicately on the table as he sat across from her, crossing his legs and folding his hands in his lap. 

“No you're not,” she snapped, watching his lips turn up into a smile. 

“You're right I'm not. Patience is a virtue, Beelz,” he smirked, and she seethed. She _hated_ that nickname. He knew that all too well, and yet he _kept calling her that._ She shot to her feet and went to storm out of the restaurant, but not before Gabriel caught her sleeve. 

“Alright, don't get your panties in a wad. _Beelzebub,_ please. Have a seat,” he motioned back to her chair, and she glowered at him a moment before begrudgingly returning to her seat and crossing her own legs, her body turned away from him. 

The server came and delivered two glasses of water and handed over a wine list, which Gabriel took with a gracious smile. The server departed to give them time to glance over the menu, and as soon as she was gone, Gabriel laid the menu down on the table and folded his hands intently over top of it. 

“Beelzebub… I don’t think I've _ever_ seen you wear… well anything quite so fashionable,” he said, and she suddenly felt his violet eyes very prying. She yanked the lapel of her sport coat and straightened the little rhinestone fly that was pinned there. She didn’t respond to the compliment, mostly because he'd thrown her off her game. A compliment from Gabriel was shocking as it was, but a compliment on her _appearance?!_ She didn’t quite know what to make of that. She hoped the gesture wasn’t too obviously sheepish when she tousled her own short black hair. 

Gabriel chuckled. It was a strangely dark sound. “Well, you look nice anyhow. So! What'll it be? You a wine drinker? I don’t partake of much um… human refreshments but… heh. Stuck my finger in the sacramental wine once and I've been hooked ever since…” 

“What the _hell_ are we doing here, Gabriel?” she interrupted, and he stopped his lazy scrolling of the wine list. He considered her for a few painstaking moments, then smiled. “Let’s order drinks. Then we'll talk.” 

Beelzebub allowed him to order for the both of them. She couldn’t remember the last time she touched alcohol, and she wouldn’t even know what she was looking at if she were to look over the menu. The server returned with a bottle of wine and two glasses, pouring the deep red liquid and departing with a nod. Gabriel held his glass up between them. “I can’t think of anything decent that’s happened recently to toast to, so…” he simply arched an eyebrow expectantly, and she tipped her glass quietly against his before taking a small sip. The wine was dark and earthy, with just a hint of fire. It burned nicely in the back of her throat, and she held it there for a moment, savoring the experience. She nodded her approval before taking another drink. 

“So… what izz it you would like to discuss?” she asked, kicking herself for allowing her buzzing lisp to make an appearance. 

“It feels… unfinished, doesn’t it?” 

“What doezzz?” 

_Fuck._

“It feels like… something's left unfulfilled. Like we got... just to the _precipice_ , and then _poof._ Gone. Nothing. Leaves you… itching doesn’t it?” 

She shifted in her seat. He had described _exactly_ the feeling that had been bugging her. 

“Yes. Yes it does.” 

“And there’s nothing any of us can do about it, is there?! It's _maddening._ I’ve been going crazy up there!” 

He leaned back in his chair, one hand resting on the table and the other swirling his wine in the glass before he took a rather large gulp, his tongue licking the blood red stains from his lips. Beelzebub considered several different responses, before she settled on saying nothing at all and sipping distractedly from her glass. 

“All I’m saying is… this whole ordeal has been immensely stressful, and I for one, think that loyal subjects such as you and me… deserve some sort of… recompense. Right?” 

Beelzebub watched him for a moment. He did seem a bit more agitated than usual. His movements were always calculated- not an inch of his body moved unless he bade it. But she took notice of the way his finger ticked against the table, and how his foot kicked absently. _Itching,_ as he'd described it. She smiled mischievously. 

“Well I know what I'd do in that situation but I’m afraid my solution wouldn’t work for an angel,” she said, allowing her grin to widen as she watched him watching her. 

“Try me.” 

Her smile faded minutely. His eyes had somehow become much darker. She decided to just say what she was thinking. No sense in sparing his angelic sensibilities. She was a demon after all. 

“Well I'd go shag the living _hell_ out of somebody,” she said simply, sipping her wine. Gabriel didn’t seem at all fazed by her words. 

“You think I don’t?” he asked, and she actually choked on her wine. She wiped her mouth quickly and composed herself. 

“I'm sorry… _what?_ ” 

“Just because I'm an angel?” he asked, his smile returning as he watched her expression change and her eyes widen. "You seem surprised, Beelzebub." 

She straightened in her chair, clearing her throat and tugging at her shirt collar which had somehow grown tighter in the last several seconds. "Well I am. I just thought... sinzz of the flesh, and all that." 

He pursed his lips, considering her statement. "The body is a temple. Temples are meant to be worshipped, are they not?" 

He sipped his wine and eyed her wickedly. 

She fidgeted under his scrutiny, her damn demonic brain already sending cursed images through her consciousness. _What it would be like to have your body worshipped by an angel…_

“So you… have? Known humanzzz in that way?” 

“Of course.” 

She thought over this new revelation, then tipped her head curiously. “And what kind of human doezzz the _great_ Archangel Gabriel pursue?” she said sarcastically, spitting the word 'great' as if it were an insult. He smilingly ignored it. 

“Whoever the hell I want,” he said, his eyes seeming wholly black as his fingertip traced the edge of his wine glass where it rested on the table. She wanted to make some snide remark about the size of his ego, but somehow, the way he was looking at her made her tongue knot up. 

"Though I do prefer celestials, if I'm being honest. Wings are just... so much more fun to play with,” he said, his smile widening. _Oh now he's just being evil._ Beelzebub cleared her throat and turned so she was more engaged in the conversation. _Thank Satan. I’m back in my element. Two can play at this game, foolish angel._

“So the other angels also… partake? Color me impressed. Here I thought you were all a bunch of prudezz.” 

He laughed. “Well, most of them, yes. Michael's probably the kinkiest. Although she still thinks 'reverse cowgirl' is as exciting as it gets.” 

Beelzebub had to laugh at that. She had never heard Gabriel talk so bluntly about _anything_ like this. And imagining him trying to get _Michael_ to be kinky? Oh, that shit's funny. 

“So that's what you want izzz it? Kinky?” she jabbed, and her demonic heart fluttered when he shifted in his seat, just the _tiniest_ hint of embarrassment. She never got to _toy_ with him like this. If she could get him to squirm like that again… 

“What about you, Beelz? You ever… partake?” 

Normally she would have snapped at him for using that nickname, but she was just too thrilled that he was deflecting. Good. Chipping away at that ego. 

She laughed, taking a confident sip of her wine. “No. Not with humanzzz anyway.” 

“Demons, then?” 

“Demon,” she corrected. 

“Oh you're _monogamous?_ Wow, color _me_ impressed, Beelzebub,” he said with a righteous grin, settling back into his smug demeanor. _Shit._ She hadn’t meant to divulge that much personal information. 

“Not for any particular reason other than… she can handle how rough I can be,” she said, overjoyed at the way Gabriel's purple eyes widened ever so slightly. He cleared his throat and fidgeted again. Oh this back-and-forth was _delicious._

“ _She?_ It's Dagon isn’t it?” 

Beelzebub didn’t respond, just drank her wine. She was really starting to get the impression that Gabriel had invited her to drinks for a reason. That is, he invited _her_ for a reason. 

“Are uh… all demons rough? Or is that just… you?” Gabriel asked quietly, eyes fixed on his wine, and Beelzebub beamed. Oh yes. She was certain of it now. She had a horny Archangel on her hands. 

“Only out of necessity. And are all angels so _gentle_ and _docile?_ ” she prodded, and he winced. 

“Yes. Well, maybe. Most. I can’t speak for all of them. Haven’t fucked all of them.” 

“Yet,” Beelzebub jabbed, and Gabriel gave a half-sarcastic sneer. 

“Isn’t that what you angels should want? _Tender caresses_ and _reverent words?_ ” she jeered, making sure her disdain for such words was clear. 

Gabriel dragged his eyes up to meet hers and _oh my._ That was _lust_ if she ever saw it. 

“It loses its appeal after about the second time,” Gabriel sounded… disheartened? 

Well now she just felt bad for him. UGH she could barely admit that. She could only imagine being so horribly _bored_ and frustrated with no way to remedy it. 

Now she almost had her suspicions entirely confirmed. He had invited her in an attempt to proposition her. She considered the fact that what she was about to do was horribly mean, but she'd also considered getting up and walking out of the restaurant, if only just to see that _desperate_ look on his face when she left him there stewing in his sexual frustration. Even though she had decided quite a while ago that if Gabriel were ever interested, she would fuck him _stupid._

“So, let me see if I’ve got this right,” she said, setting her wine glass on the table and leaning forward on her elbows, intentionally invading his space. The tiny retreat he made felt satisfyingly close to sinking her fish hook in him nice and tight. 

“You’re tired of the same positions, the same gentle touches, the same _sweet nothings_. You want someone to rough you up a bit, yeah?” she asked, watching as his chest began rising and falling a bit quicker. Oh he looked absolutely _petrified._

“You want someone to pull your hair, make you kneel, make you _beg_. You want someone who's not afraid to scratch, slap, _bite_ you? You want to feel Hellfire on your cock, izzz that it?” 

She would have loved to continue, just to watch how his Adam's apple bobbed and his bottom lip trembled, but she didn’t get the chance. His hand had tightened so forcefully around his wine glass that it shattered. He snapped his fingers before the wine could even touch the tablecloth, miracling it away and glancing around to make sure no one was the wiser. He cleared his throat and rearranged in his seat, and Beelzebub let her eyes wander to his lap as she absently wondered if there were something in his pants that was making him uncomfortable. She outright laughed when he tugged ineffectually at the inside of his pant leg. He sighed, clearly annoyed that she'd gotten the upper hand. He avoided her gaze for quite a while as he stared out the window, considering his next move. 

“Well, Beelzebub… I've… got some time before my next meeting,” he said, glancing down at a flashy platinum watch at his wrist and fussing with it before pulling his eyes up to meet hers. “What are you doing?” 

“You, apparently,” she smiled, and he _shuddered_. He waved the server over rather frantically and thrust a gold credit card at her. 

“Did you choose this restaurant because it's attached to a hotel?” Beelzebub asked playfully. Gabriel tried to look nonchalant as he threw his scarf over the back of his neck. 

“No I chose this hotel because it had a restaurant attached,” he said, his smile returning entirely too presumptuously. 

“You arrogant _prick,_ ” she attempted to insult him, but he simply chuckled. 

“Why don’t we take this bottle to go. I'd rather like to enjoy it in private, wouldn’t you?” 

*** 

Gabriel removed his scarf and coat, leaving just the powder soft turtleneck, and poured himself a glass of wine. He sank into a chair in the far corner of the ornately furnished room, his eyes following Beelzebub in a manner that was far too predatory for an angel. He admired her choice of wardrobe- the sport coat was slimming, but not overly feminine. It suited her. The look was striking- intimidating even, especially when he realized she'd worn _heels_. Was she wearing those earlier? 

Beelzebub looked around at her lavish surroundings, before her eyes settled on the Archangel. She realized he was staring at her heels, and decided to put them to use. She strutted over to his chair, lifting her foot without a second thought and pressing the flat of her shoe against his crotch. He gasped, a hand darting to her ankle reflexively but not pushing her away. He grunted in pain when she twisted her foot slightly, his fingers closing around her ankle in preparation for throwing her off, if she caused him too much more pain. 

“Don’t act like you didn’t know what you were getting yourself into,” she teased, removing her foot and stalking backwards a few steps. She kept her eyes locked on him as she pulled her coat from her shoulders and tossed it over the nearby sofa, then began unbuttoning her shirt. She took extra care in doing so, watching Gabriel squirm and palm his crotch where she'd stepped on him. 

She removed everything from the waist up and unfurled her black wings, watching as Gabriel swallowed hard and straightened in his chair. She had already decided that she was going to be _cruel_ to him, just because it was _him_ and he deserved it. 

She approached, pulling his wine glass from his hand and setting it on the side table. She crawled slowly to straddle him, her hands pinning his wrists against the armrests. “No touching,” she ordered, and he looked absolutely tormented. 

“But…” 

She clamped a hand roughly around his throat, just beneath his jaw, her breath hot against his lips. “I believe the correct answer should've been 'yes, _Lord_ Beelzebub.’” 

“Y- yes,” he stuttered, still refusing to call her by her title. She had some work cut out for her if she was going to break him. 

She tipped her head down, pressing her tongue to the little dip between his collarbones and licking up his neck before taking his earlobe between her teeth and tugging. Gabriel's breath caught, and Beelzebub loved that little rush of heat that pooled in her belly at the sound. She wanted to make him _scream._

She began coursing a hand through that pretty hair of his, eventually pulling with enough force that his head tipped back and she could look into his eyes. 

“We need a safe word,” she said simply, and he gulped. “R-really? You th- think that's necessary?” he mumbled, and she was absolutely _giddy_ for the way he stuttered. 

“Oh with what I have planned for you… I absolutely think it's necessary,” she grinned, adding a miniscule tip of her hips for inflection. His eyes fluttered closed as his erection was pressed flush against her. 

“Uhhh… I've never had to use one, what’s… um, how do you…” 

“Howzzzz 'brimstone?’” Beelzebub asked with a little smirk, and Gabriel nodded quickly. “Sure. Great,” he fumbled, his hands sliding carefully up to her sides as he rolled his hips beneath her. 

“Ah-ah-ah,” she tutted, smacking his hands away. He growled, returning them to the armrests reluctantly. 

“The safe word izzzz only for if you can't take any more and you need me to stop,” she whispered in his ear, and she could _feel_ him shivering. It was taking all her strength not to just throw caution to the wind and do such bad, bad things to him. 

She leaned back, one hand still fisted in his hair, and began slowly rocking her hips, riding his cock where it was trapped beneath layers of impeccable fashion. He whined a bit louder than he'd probably meant to, his breaths turning to gasps as she watched his face twitch and his eyelashes flutter against his cheek. 

“Poor, poor angel. So pent up. So sheltered. I bet you'd _love_ to get your hands on me right about now?” she cooed, and she could feel him get even harder beneath her. 

“ _Yes,_ ” he said breathlessly. 

“And you always get what you want, don't you?” she asked, and he seemed to sober up from his delirium, an eyebrow arched as his pupils almost entirely swallowed up his purple irises. 

“Well I'm going to show you what _want_ really feels like. To be so desperate that you'd _beg_.” 

“I don’t beg.” 

“But you will,” she said, so self assured that Gabriel shivered again. She chuckled at him, then leaned back just enough to get her hands around the bottom of his shirt. He leaned forward in the chair to allow her to slip it over his head, her hands drifting down to his chest. She admired it for quite some time, her palms gliding over his skin, fingertips occasionally passing torturously over a nipple and making him stifle embarrassing noises. Once again his disobedient hands left their position on the armrests, both palms fanned out over her rear, fingertips digging in for a handful of each ass cheek. His grip pulled her flush against him, and he bucked up against her, emitting a very unangelic growl. She let him enjoy his moment of defiance for a few seconds, before removing herself from him entirely, earning a pitiful whine. 

She stood in front of the chair, drinking in the sight of him so disheveled and needy, his hair an absolute mess and his eyes blown wide with lust. “You proud of yourself, angel?” she asked, and he was positively _shaking._

“You broke the rulezz. Even after being warned,” she said quietly, snapping her fingers and miracling his wrists and ankles into ropes and restraining him to the chair. “Now you're going to find out what happenzzz when you break Lord Beelzebub's rules.” 

Gabriel whimpered and struggled weakly against the restraints. She smiled and stalked behind the chair, so he couldn’t see her, plucking a single black feather from her wing. She allowed her claws to extend from her fingertips, leaning over the chair and draping a hand over his chest. “ _Wicked little angel,_ ” she whispered in his ear as she dragged her claws across his chest, not hard enough to break the skin but enough to leave red, stinging marks. He hissed in a breath, then choked when she drifted that feather over the scratch mark. He struggled harder against the restraints, his hips tipping forward as she observed a wet spot growing at the front of his pants. 

She stalked around the chair, leaning forward and dragging a black claw along the front seam of his pants, just along the edge of where she could see his hard cock. 

“ _Oh shit,_ ” Gabriel gasped, his body jerking in an attempt to escape. He was panting now, and his chest was starting to glisten with sweat. 

“These are in the way,” Beelzebub said, dragging her claw down his thigh before she snapped her fingers and miracled away the rest of his clothing. He squirmed in the chair as she sank to her knees in front of him, admiring his cock. It was quite large, if she had to admit. She was starting to picture what it might be like to have it buried inside her. 

She played with her feather along the inside of his thigh, up to his hip, marveling at the choked noises he made when she tickled his belly, just above where his cock bobbed and _pleaded_ for contact. 

“Stop toying with me, _demon_ ,” he spat, and she chuckled, standing and backing away from him. She snapped her fingers and miracled away all of her clothing, except for the heels. Gabriel bit his bottom lip and allowed his head to fall back against the chair with a heavy _thunk_ , his hands gripping the chair until his knuckles turned white. 

“When are you going to learn? _I_ make the rules. _I_ give the orders. You obey, and _maybe_ after I’ve got you reduced to tears, I'll let you fuck me,” she seethed, and Gabriel winced. His poor cock was so helplessly hard, leaking precum from the tip. She took a little pity on him, stepping forward and kneeling once again. 

She took his cock in her hand, enjoying the feel of it so slick with precum. She had honestly never touched anyone man-shaped before- the only other being she’d ever had sex with was Dagon, who preferred to present female. This was rather fascinating, though. So sensitive. She already had Gabriel practically reduced to a sweaty mess just from the way she slid her thumb over the tip and stroked in long, languid motions. She couldn’t help herself, leaning forward and taking him into her mouth, her cheeks sucking in around him. She couldn’t take all of it, it was too big, but she let him hit the back of her throat and wrapped a hand around the base to aid her ministrations. Gabriel cried out, his legs twitching on either side of her head as she began pumping her hand along with her mouth. She was surprised how much she enjoyed this- it was so gratifying to taste the salty precum that accompanied his helpless moans, to feel his cock swelling until she was sure it must be painful. 

“Beelz… slow… slow down, please,” Gabriel whimpered, and she rocked back on her heels, admiring the view of his ab muscles clenching as he gasped, collapsed back against the chair. She miracled away his restraints and stood, beckoning him forward with a curled finger. “On your knees, angel.” 

Gabriel crawled weakly from the chair, still panting as he did as he was told. Beelzebub stalked around him, her claw grazing along his shoulder and up the base of his neck into his hair. He shuddered violently, one hand reaching for his cock but she hissed at him. 

“You know the rulezzz,” she warned, and he growled angrily, his hand retreating from his cock. 

“Wings out,” she instructed, and he huffed out a breath. “Beelz…” he whispered. 

She made an irritated _buzz_ in her throat, her hand grasping a handful of his hair and yanking his head back. 

“Beelzebub, please, I don’t…” 

“ _Gabriel,_ ” she snarled threateningly, her other hand grazing down his back and scraping her claw over the joint where his left wing should be. He yelped, his wings springing forth and nearly knocking her back. Her eyes widened as she beheld the sight- his wings were _magnificent._ They were bigger than any she had ever seen, the primary feathers alone were almost longer than she was tall. 

“That’s a good angel,” she said, releasing her grip on his hair and caressing her claws over his strong shoulder blades before burying them in the soft down of his wings. She knew wings were the most sensitive part of any celestial, and so she _tried_ to be gentle when her claws found the delicate skin beneath the feathers and raked against it, his feathers sliding between her fingers and making her belly pulse with heat. How she'd love to wrap her arms and legs around him, let him rail her with that big cock while she clawed at his wings, reducing him to _tears…_

“Beelz… _stop_ ,” he whimpered, and she shivered at how weak he sounded. She almost pitied him as she leaned over his shoulder, taking his earlobe between her teeth as she grazed her claws up along the radial bone, once again scraping down through the feathers to contact skin beneath. 

“ _Shit,_ ” he whined, one hand reaching out desperately behind him for anything he could find- it happened to be her thigh just above the knee- and he gripped it hard, his body convulsing as she realized he was coming, his cock completely untouched. She watched the pearly white liquid sling out over the floor, admiring how his body jerked, his jaw hanging open and his eyes fluttering closed. Oh it was a beautiful sight, him gasping like that, his cheeks entirely flushed. 

“I'm sorry,” he mumbled, sinking back on his heels, his hands on his thighs as he tried to catch his breath. Beelzebub chuckled, realizing that was the first time she'd ever heard him _apologize._ Well, the first time he'd _meant_ it. 

“You really _are_ into wing kink, huh?” she asked, ducking beneath one of his wings and kneeling in front of him. He looked sheepish, his eyes cast to the ground. 

“It’s not a problem. Celestials don’t have a refractory period. Although…” she inched closer to him, her thumb tracing his bottom lip. “I’d love to see what that smart mouth of yourzzz is capable of.” 

Gabriel's eyes flashed with something not entirely unlike Hellfire, and the next thing she knew, he had her in his arms, lifting her and cradling her against his chest. He turned and dropped her onto the bed, his strong body pressing between her legs as he grinned in lustful fascination. He grazed one hand along her ribcage, making her shiver, before reaching back where her wings splayed out on either side of her. His fingers sank into her feathers, massaging the thin layers of muscle as he leaned down and flicked his tongue over one pert nipple. Her hand shot up to cover her mouth when she squeaked embarrassingly, though he quickly pulled her hand away, sucking her index finger into his mouth as his purple eyes bore into hers. _Whoa._

“Don’t do that. Don’t cover it up. I want to hear all of it,” he whispered, releasing her hand and turning his attention to her other nipple with a very talented tongue. She squirmed beneath him, her breaths quickening as he licked and kissed down her skinny body, until his nose grazed her hipbone and he hummed in his throat. He repositioned between her legs, pulling her thighs over his shoulders as he placed one tantalizingly light kiss at her clit, his strong hands snaking up her sides and making her back arch. She shuddered hard, glancing down and finding his lips curling into that smug grin he always wore. 

“Teazzze,” she taunted. 

“You said you'd show me what hellish desire felt like. Now I’m going to show you heavenly bliss,” he said, his voice low and rough, and she couldn’t help the tiny whimper that escaped. 

He wrapped his hands around her upper thighs, his tongue licking _achingly_ slow over her lips and flicking at her clit again. She cried out, one hand reaching down and grasping a handful of his hair. He took the encouragement well, his tongue going to work, licking playfully at her clit and teasing her closer to ecstasy with every stroke. She was making some very embarrassing sounds, mingling with gasps as her thighs began to tremble. He released one of her thighs, his fingertips teasing at her entrance as he continued to lap at her clit. 

“ _Gabriel_ ,” she moaned, much to her own embarrassment, and he inserted two fingers, curling them at the same time he did something _marvelous_ with his tongue. 

“ _Oh fuck_ ,” she whimpered. She couldn’t help it. She didn’t _want_ to be making these sounds but… his strong hands, those fingers buried inside her and contacting _just there,_ and his tongue working circles around her clit, drawing her closer. Winding her up like a toy. She felt herself twisting, the tension building until she was gasping, her heels digging into his back and her fingers entangled in his hair. She threw her head back with a shout, her legs jerking as she came, the waves truly as he'd described- bliss. 

She collapsed back onto the bed, her chest and cheeks flushed in a very un-demonic way, and she draped an elbow over her eyes in an effort to conceal herself. It was embarrassing. She didn’t expect him to be this _good._

She removed her arm and glared at him when she heard him chuckling at her. She found him at the foot of the bed, his cock hardening in his hand as he stroked himself. 

“Don’t look so smug,” she barked, and his smile widened. 

“And why not? I’m the only Archangel to ever hear the Prince of Hell _moan my name,_ ” he teased, positively _evil._

She sat up on the bed, crawling quickly over to him and capturing his jaw in her hand. He had the audacity to _laugh._

“And if anyone ever hearzzz of it, I will _hurt you,_ ” she said, lacing her words with as much malice as she could. He forced out a breath as his hand tugged at his cock a bit faster. 

“ _Promise?_ ” he whispered, those purple eyes so drunk with lust that they could’ve been mistaken for a succubus mid-possession. 

She smiled, crawling from the bed and backing him to a nearby wall, her leg hooking up over one hip. He took the hint, catching her just behind the knee and spinning them both around, their wings swiping light fixtures from all the nearby tables. The room was almost swallowed in darkness, save one lamp near the bed, and Beelzebub's eyes glowed red. Gabriel hurriedly lifted her other leg and she clamped against his sides, his hands supporting under her rear as he slowly entered her, both of them groaning from the new stimulation. 

“Oh, Christ. It is like hellfire, _fuck_ ,” Gabriel mumbled against the side of her neck, his cock pushing fully inside her and making them both cry out. “You’re so hot and so wet _shit_ ,” he bumbled as he began to move, his cock pressing tightly against her innermost walls and filling her to the brim. She grunted from the almost-pain of it, her hands finding the only thing she could think of to steady herself- his wings. He jerked _hard_ , thrusting inside her and making her shout, this time from the pain of him contacting her cervix. 

“Easy, _easy with those_ ,” he warned, and she went from mildly dazed pain to mischief in an instant. She curled her claws into his feathers once more, and his knees almost buckled as he bit down on the muscle of her shoulder, his cry muffled against her skin. He pulled back and yanked her arms up, pinning them above her head so she couldn’t touch his wings anymore. He clasped one powerful hand around both her wrists, his other hand cupping under one butt cheek as he began pumping his hips at a steady rhythm. 

“My nasty little demon,” he huffed, littering her neck with kisses and bites, leaving bruises here and there. His hips pumped faster, and she could feel the way his powerful body trapped her against the wall, the way his fingers clamped around her wrists… _my_ demon, he'd said. It did feel rather like being made his. Like even if she wanted to escape, she couldn’t. She was trapped here, her legs shaking as he pounded into her, _claimed_ her. A pristine angel, fucking her like he'd never wanted anything more in his entire existence. 

“Fuck me, angel,” she groaned against his hair, and he whimpered into her neck, his pace getting faster and _oh_ was he going deeper. 

He released her wrists, his hand darting up her back to latch onto her wing, at the joint where it emerged from her back. His soft fingertips ventured into the feathers and she felt like all the warmth in her entire body pulsed between her legs, her insides twisting, _so close._

She wrapped her arms around him, her claws digging into his shoulder blades and scratching roughly down across his wings where they met his back, knowing she had drawn blood but too lost in ecstasy to care. He cried out, his hips pumping hard as he yanked her wing behind her back, and that was all either of them could take. 

“Oh _God!_ ” Beelzebub shouted. 

“Fucking _hell!_ ” Gabriel cried. 

Gabriel gave one final push inside her, his body shuddering as she clung to him, her claws digging into his back as they rode out the waves of their simultaneous orgasms. Both nearly collapsed afterward, Gabriel catching himself against the wall as his knees buckled, Beelzebub unwrapping her legs from around him and slumping weakly back on trembling legs. She panted and glanced over at him, where he leaned against the wall, and his purple eyes met hers in the near dark. He then did something entirely unexpected, but too quick for her to protest. He leaned over quickly and _kissed_ her, then turned and trudged to the bed, collapsing forward onto it with a huff. 

She traced her bottom lip with a fingertip, careful to retract her claws so she could properly feel the tingle his lips had left there. 

She banished whatever shock she felt, and sauntered to the bed, climbing over him and licking a slow line up his spine, tasting some of the blood she'd drawn from him. He shuddered violently and muffled a groan into the duvet, then glanced over his shoulder, an eyebrow arched suspiciously at her. She crawled so she was kneeling beside him and traced the scratch marks she'd left with her now normal-shaped fingertips, loving the way his shoulders shook from the lightness of her touch. 

“Sorry about that,” she said, her fingers still absently tracing the scratches. 

“No you’re not,” he said with a grin, miracling away his wings and turning over to lay on his back. She smiled devilishly. A thought crossed her evil little mind, and she crawled up to his side, tucking herself close beside him. 

“Did you know,” she asked, kissing his shoulder and making sure his eyes were on her. She miracled a blade into her hand, clutching it behind her back. 

“That certain insects kill their mate when they're done with them?” she asked, eyes flashing red for a moment. He seemed confused for all of one blink, then his expression changed entirely. 

“What… _oh shit_ Beelz, _don't!_ ” 

She brought the blade up and sank it into his chest, his hands sliding up to weakly grip her wrist. 

“Oh _come on_ what was that for?” he choked, blood already staining his lips. 

“I want a framed copy of your discorporation paperwork,” she said, smiling like the demon Prince she was. Even through his pain, he choked out a laugh. 

“You’ve _got_ to be kidding me.” 

“Bring it with you. Say, next week, same time?” 

“ _Hell_ yes,” he breathed, then promptly discorporated.


End file.
